


Sealing the Deal

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, Demon Deals, Kissing, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Not really though, One Word Prompts, Pre-Slash, Sassy Crowley, Slash, Soul Selling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Crowley/Michael and "One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/etc."</p>
<p>Crowley frees Michael from the Cage, but for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the Deal

He had to admit, he looked fairly exceptional. His dress pants were fitted, his button down was white and crisp, his suit jacket was pressed and smooth to the touch, and his dark hair was freshly trimmed, combed, and slicked back nicely with a bit of gel. All the while, his sharp cheekbones and jawline outlined his face quite handsomely, and his electric blue eyes were sure to drown whoever dared to get lost within the confined oceans.

But the damn tie…

Michael grimaced at his reflection, fingers twitching at his sides. Giving in, Michael growled and reached up, unraveling the plum tie. Wrenching it off his neck, he started over, his movements jerky and frustrated.

“Having a row?”

Michael’s eyes flitted up towards the mirror, catching Crowley in the reflection. The demon smirked at him from where he stood in the doorway, hands slid comfortably in his coat pockets. Michael set his jaw, resuming the task at hand.

“You assisted in freeing me from the Cage,” Michael said, slipping the tie around his neck and adjusting it to the proper length. “You set me free, you provided me with clothes, let me have temporary refuge in one of your rooms, and you’re about to give me the location of the Winchesters.”

Crowley clicked his tongue, stepping into Michael’s chambers. He made a show of examining the… cleanliness of the place. Michael had certainly done a number on it once left alone.

“ _About to_ only applies when I receive my payment,” Crowley answered, his accent husking over as he came up right behind Michael.

Michael spun around, tie half-finished and loose around his neck, glaring ferociously at the King of Hell.

“I am an _Archangel of the Lord_ ,” Michael muttered lowly, his eyes sparking dangerously as he stepped in close to Crowley, practically sharing the same breathing space as he tightened his teeth and raised his chin defiantly. “You _will_ show me respect.”

Crowley merely raised a brow at the display of dominance before scoffing, taking a tiny step back only to reach out. Michael flinched back, watching Crowley warily. The demon raised his hands in exasperation and slowly inched them forward. When his fingers reached their destination and Michael made no move to stop him, Crowley set about to elegantly fix the disaster Michael created of his tie.

“First of all, Mr. High and Mighty, if you can even call yourself that anymore,” Crowley began, glancing up at Michael’s face but not ceasing the movement of his fingers as he slid the wider half over the loop. “You’re hardly archangel anymore, what with your powers being depleted from your stint in the Cage. Can hardly respect you if you don’t even have the power to bend a bloody spoon in half.”

Michael set his jaw tighter, but swallowed roughly and averted his gaze from Crowley’s at the distressing words.

“Second,” Crowley continued, smoothly yet slowly twisting the tie. “You and I share a common enemy. However, the Winchesters will kill me on sight should I appear. They’ll expect me; they won’t be expecting you. Hence why I’m going to give you their location. Only”—Crowley halted the process of securing the tie as he raised a finger when Michael opened his mouth to interrupt—“when I receive my payment.”

Michael paused, and then scoffed as he looked at Crowley once more. “What purpose would it serve? I cannot be bounded to you. I don’t have a soul.”

“Then what harm would it do?” Crowley countered, fastening the tie and adjusting it so that it was straight. “The deal remains the same, you cannot be bounded, and I get a kiss from the prettiest archangel in Heaven. Well, second to Lucifer, but there isn’t enough souls in the world…”

Michael stared at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. Crowley quirked up a brow, expectant.

After a moment, Michael gave a stiff nod. “Very well.”

“Brilliant,” Crowley said shortly and, without warning, yanked on the tie and captured Michael’s lips in a firm kiss, muffling the startled yelp that escaped the former archangel from the abrupt action.

At first, Michael stiffened, hands raised and fingers coiled in awkward confusion. But after a moment he gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, resigned, and he curled a hand around the wrist by his chest, where Crowley was still pulling at his tie, resting his other palm on Crowley’s chest. Stepping closer, Michael kissed back, parting his lips at Crowley’s prompting, and the deal was sealed between them.


End file.
